


Undone

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean kept chasing that illusion of self-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday drabble for thehighwaywoman, who wanted Sam/Dean (and who doesn't?) Also for supernatural100, this is "Hunger."

Sometimes Dean could go days without giving in.

The illusion that he'd mastered his unholy need for his brother would settle down inside him just enough for his hopes to return.

But it was never long before alcohol or adrenaline—or God, just the smell of Sam's hair—fueled the ache that made Dean do the things he shouldn't.

Sam never refused him, never mentioned the days they went without, and kissed him just as greedily.

It didn't matter.

Dean swore he'd beat this, despite those times he couldn't even wait for the two of them to reach a motel.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
